


punishments

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Minato wanted to punish Obito, Kakashi is throwing his two cents in.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Obito
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	punishments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> For the wonderful Anannua! This is a big _thank you_ for all the motivation you give me, for your inspiring thoughts and the love you spread in this fandom. **Thank you.**
> 
> (I hope you like this - it differs from former stories because I choose to use a different dynamic, but - oh my, I'm nervous.)

Obito was lying on the worn-out couch, his feet clothed in wooly socks draped over Kakashi’s lap as the door to their shared apartment opened. He could hear some shuffling, followed by a loud bumping sound and a deep groan. 

Obito tried his hardest to suppress the snicker which was nearly spilling from his mouth, while Kakashi didn’t even look up from the book he was currently reading. 

“Alright,” the sound of Minato’s annoyed voice wafted through the small flat, “Which one of you absolute menace’s left their shoes out for me to trip over, again?”

Obito couldn’t hold it in any longer and a laugh escaped his lips. He chuckled evilly, his chest vibrating with mirth and Kakashi patted his legs lovingly, before answering their boyfriend. 

“You’re the Hokage, Minato. Shouldn’t you have the ability to step over a pair of shoes?”

The silver-haired man turned a page in his book as if nothing ever happened and Obito had to hold his stomach from laughing so hard. Kakashi’s dry humor never failed to amuse him, especially when it was directed against someone else than himself. 

The Uchiha stretched his neck to be able to look at the doorway, where their blonde boyfriend was currently standing with a scowl on his face. 

“Na, Minato-o, what’s with the grumpy face? Be careful before you get old-man-wrinkles,” Obito grinned at him and Minato’s scowl only seemed to deepen. Kakashi was quietly chuckling next to him. 

“You know who should be careful?” Minato asked, a dangerous edge to his voice that was directly going to Obito’s groin. He shook his head, still grinning from ear to ear. He knew where this was going and Obito couldn’t wait. 

“You, Obito.”

Obito swallowed down the moan which was on the tip of his tongue. 

“Why’s that?”

A feral looking grin took over the Hokage’s features and Obito’s veins were thrumming with excitement. 

“Cheeky boys get punishments.”

There was no way that Obito could hold back the moan which was now tumbling from his lips. Minato slowly made his way over to the couch, like a hungry predator stalking its prey, and from the corner of his eye Obito could see Kakashi putting away his book. 

Obito was cheering inside – it was always fun when both of his lover’s were involved in his ‘punishments’. 

“Kakashi,” Minato was giving the other man a look and Kakashi as well as Obito were knowing what the silver-haired man was ordered to do with a simple call of his name. 

Before Obito could do more than blink Kakashi was already behind him, his muscled arms restraining Obito’s behind his back and long legs spreading Obito’s. The Uchiha was leaning against Kakashi’s broad chest now, Minato’s sky-blue eyes roaming over the scene before him. 

Fascinated, Obito watched them darkening with lust.

“Now, that’s something I like to see,” The Hokage grinned brightly, Obito’s heart going crazy in his chest. 

He tried to free himself of Kakashi’s grip, to no avail, but they all knew that he wasn’t trying that hard. They were doing this for years now and all three of them knew each other’s boundaries like the back of their own hand. 

Minato kneeled down, his face now on the same height as Obito’s and hot breath ghosted against his lips as the older man asked, “You’re up for it?”

Warmth blossomed in Obito’s heart at the caring look in the other’s face and he nodded eagerly. Minato brushed a hand through Obito’s hair, a sigh escaping his lips as he leant into the tender touch. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Minato smiled, all white teeth and rosy lips. Kakashi pressed a few chaste kisses on Obito’s neck and a pleasant shudder ran down his spine at the feeling. Minato was standing up again, shedding his haori and his sweater and his mouth went dry at the sight of tanned, lean muscles. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” 

Kakashi was whispering directly into his ear and Obito couldn’t do more than nod. 

“Say, Kakashi,” Minato practically purred, “What’s the punishment for letting your shoes lying around?”

Obito could feel the laughter vibrating in Kakashi’s chest. 

“I think some spanking will do him some good.”

Minato nodded thoughtfully, his eyes sparkling with mischief and making Obito’s knees go weak. He was glad that he wasn’t standing, because he was sure that he wouldn’t have the strength to hold himself up at the look the older man gave him. 

“Obito, please lie down on your stomach over Kakashi’s legs.”

Obito obeyed, and the next thing he knew was that someone pulled down his pants over his ass. Slightly rough hands – slender fingers, it has to be Kakashi – were softly sliding over his cheeks. Someone spread them wide, hot breath hitting the tight ring of muscles and a needy whimper spilled over Obito’s lips as a loud clap resonated through the room. 

Obito’s left buttock was burning, the stinging pain spreading through his half-naked body like a wildfire and making his hard cock twitch on Kakashi’s thigh. Kakashi’s fingers were burying themselves in Obito’s spiky hair, massaging his scalp skillfully and Obito all but melted over his boyfriend. 

He enjoyed the soft ministrations he was getting but it didn’t last long. 

Another slap rippled through him and Kakashi was chuckling somewhere next to his ear. The warmth of the other man’s body was giving Obito some comfort, something to hold onto and he loved it. 

“It’s already a beautiful red,” the silver-haired man whispered deeply, sending another round of shivers down Obito’s spine. 

Oh, how he loved his boyfriends and their shared desire to dominate. Especially dominating him. The Uchiha loved his punishments with a fiery passion and he was always climbing new heights to get his reward. Sometimes he felt like an addict, but he couldn’t find it in him to care much about it. 

There wasn’t a reason to stop – he enjoyed everything they were doing to him and in return they loved to do things to him. 

“Count,” Kakashi’s deep voice vibrated through every cell of Obito’s body and anticipation filled him as he realized that Kakashi’s ‘inner captain’ came out to play with them. Kakashi only ever used that commanding baritone on missions – or when he wanted to play for real. 

The thought of Kakashi having his way – it had Obito nearly coming on the spot and he couldn’t wait to see, to feel, what would happen next. 

Minato was shivering behind him and Obito’s lips were stretching into a smile. He wasn’t the only one in this relationship who adored the commanding side of Kakashi. A clothed cock brushed against his ass, making him moan and Kakashi was going rigid under him. Uh oh. 

“Minato, kneel down on the floor. No touching yourself.”

Kakashi’s voice lashed across the room and Obito shuddered all over. He didn’t dare look up, but he knew that Minato would do as asked. It fascinated him again and again, to see Kakashi – a simple ANBU agent – bringing the Hokage to his knees. The strongest man in the village was listening to everything the younger man said, and it was such an impressing display of power – yes, Obito was even more turned on, now. 

“Good boy,” Kakashi praised Minato and Obito could see the blonde man’s bright smile before his closed eyes, “Now – didn’t you want to punish Obito?”

“Yes, sir,” Minato answered without wasting a second. 

Kakashi let out a low hum, his fingers kneading Obito’s ass cheeks. Obito had to bite on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. 

“Then why did you brush against him with your cock? Why did you want to give him what he clearly wants after two simple slaps?”

It was silent in the living room, just interrupted from ragged breathing and the hammering of Obito’s heartbeat. 

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Oh, you will be,” Obito could hear the grin in Kakashi’s voice and his cock twitched again. 

“Minato, Obito – count them.”

Obito didn’t even have time to inhale before a hard slap landed on his ass.

“One,” Minato and he said in unison, a pleased hum leaving Kakashi’s lips. 

Slap – “Two.”

Obito lost himself in pleasure. Kakashi’s rough hands were easing the pain between slaps with some tender caresses and Obito’s cock was leaking with pre-cum, creating wet spots on Kakashi’s pants. He could only imagine what Minato must feel like, just sitting there before them and forced to watch. 

“Seventeen –“ Obito whimpered after a particularly harsh slap and Kakashi’s hand was curling around his neck suddenly, pushing him up so that he sat on his boyfriend’s thick thighs. 

Obito loved that Kakashi wasn’t the scrawny boy from his teenage years anymore. He was even broader than Minato now, courtesy of two caring boyfriends who were looking out for him. As Obito came back to the village years ago, Kakashi wasn’t more than a shadow and bones, whose ribs could be seen miles away. 

The first thing Obito had done after leaving the hospital was to give his old sensei a piece of his mind because what the actual fuck. He had nursed Kakashi back to health, with Rin and Minato’s help, and he was so glad that he came back in time. 

And now, Kakashi was beautiful, buff man – broad chest, chiseled abs, holy thighs and Obito couldn’t get enough of him. He knew that Minato felt the same way. The Hokage’s eyes were never leaving Kakashi’s form for long and Obito wouldn’t ever get tired of teasing the older man for it. 

Kakashi’s hand was squeezing the air out of Obito’s lungs before they were kissing messily, Obito drinking up every ounce of affection the other was giving him. Kakashi’s hot tongue was invading his mouth without mercy, licking over his teeth and the roof of his mouth and Obito’s cock was throbbing. 

A whimper reached his ears and Kakashi stopped their kiss, smirking dangerously. Obito was heavily breathing, trying to make his lungs work again and his heart was short of exploding in his chest. 

He felt cool wire around his wrist and with a groan he realized that the breathtaking kiss was just a distraction for Kakashi to bind him. Well, fuck. 

“Be a good boy Obito,” Kakashi grinned ferally, and with a fluid movement Kakashi was sitting Obito down on the couch. 

He got a wink and a wet kiss on the cheek and seconds later Kakashi was kneeling on the ground in front of Minato whose blue eyes were already glossy. Transfixed, Obito watched as Kakashi’s fingers were softly brushing over Minato’s jawline, a sigh escaping the blonde man’s lips. 

“Take the rest of your clothes off,” Kakashi’s raspy voice ordered and the Hokage followed on the spot. 

Obito’s eye was roaming over tanned shoulders, over strong thighs as Minato lost his pants and spit was gathering in the corners of his mouth as the older man shed his underwear. The blonde man was only wearing his necklace now, and both men knew how much it turned their silver-haired boyfriend on when Minato was wearing the jewelry while they fucked. 

Well - while Kakashi fucked Minato. Obito knew that Kakashi bottomed once for their former sensei, but apparently something hadn’t sat right with them. He never asked what it was, but it was as clear as day that Minato loved to give the younger man every bit of control. 

Obito wasn’t the right one for that amount of control, he never was and he accepted that fact a long time ago. And oh, how Obito loved to watch his boyfriends. He was mesmerized every time the two fought each other, how the fight was slowly draining out of Minato and how he was giving all of his control into Kakashi’s waiting hands – 

A deep guttural moan was reaching his ears and Obito flushed to the roots of his hair as he saw the sinful picture before him. Kakashi was spreading Minato’s ass cheeks, his handsome face buried between perky buttocks and Minato had his eyes closed. 

Kakashi had positioned Minato just right – Obito had a beautiful side view of his boyfriends from his spot on the couch and he longed to touch himself. But alas, his hands were still restrained on his back, the wire cutting into his wrists, but it wasn’t something that was on the forefront of his mind now. 

Obito watched as Kakashi’s tongue was licking stipes over Minato’s rosy hole, the older man sobbing into the floor his face was pressed into. 

“Ka – Kakashi –“ Minato’s cries of pleasure were only fueling the already raging inferno of lust in Obito’s veins and his hips rocked forward in search of something, anything, to rut against. Kakashi was straightening up, shedding his shirt and Obito’s eye was roaming over porcelain skin and buff muscles and fuck, but he wanted to lick over the other man’s bicep. He wanted to dig his nails into hips, wanted to have a taste of that beautiful cock – 

“Eye up, Obito.”

Obito’s gaze snapped up and his black eye found a mismatched gaze looking back at him fondly. A grey and a red eye were sparkling with mischief and Obito swallowed heavily. 

“Kneel down in front of Minato,” Kakashi ordered and Obito did as told. Minato’s eyes were glazed over with pleasure, his cheeks flushed a shiny red and Obito looked up at Kakashi again. 

“Minato, suck his dick.”

Before Obito could even blink or take a preparing breath, Minato’s lips were already stretched around his rock-hard dick and Obito choked on a moan. “Fuck,” he breathed out, Minato’s tongue dancing around the tip of his cock. 

The Uchiha still held Kakashi’s gaze, the both of them caught up in strings of unspoken words of affection. 

Obito was the first one to give in, Minato’s teeth grazing over his sensitive cock making him shudder and moan uncontrollably. He closed his eye, concentrating on the feeling of Minato’s mouth around his cock, the tight wet heat –

Minato moaned around his dick and Obito opened his eyes again, watching the rapid movements of Kakashi’s arm, which was telling him that the silver-haired man was currently fingering their lover open. He listened to slick sounds and excitement thrummed through him as Kakashi’s other hand brought a purple dildo to his spit-slicked lips. 

Fuck –

Obito really, really liked that dildo, know what it meant, because it was fucking huge and they only ever were using it if Minato had to take them both at the same time.

Obito’s breath hitched in his throat. 

Kakashi’s full lips were stretching over the head of the dildo, painfully and teasingly slow and Obito couldn’t avert his gaze, even if he tried. It was so sinful, so beautiful and dirty and glorious and he could feel his own sharingan come to life in his eye. 

Obito recorded every second of Kakashi pushing that dildo in between his lips and a whimper escaped him as his silver-haired boyfriend pulled it out again, spit glistening the soft surface of the toy. Minato was still sucking on his dick, as if his life depended on it and it felt so fucking good.

“Take your dick out of his mouth.”

Obito followed his order, Minato sobbing at the loss and looking beautifully out of it, something only Kakashi was capable of doing to the older man. 

Kakashi winked at Obito, and he could see the exact second the tip of the dildo breached Minato’s tight ring of muscles, because the blonde man was opening his sky-blue eyes as wide as saucers and the sound which escaped his lips was ringing in Obito’s ears. 

Kakashi was chuckling, and pleased Obito noticed that he didn’t waste any time – Kakashi pushed the dildo into Minato’s ass in one go, only stopping when it was pushed into the blonde man to the hilt. 

“Fuck, it looks beautiful,” Kakashi whispered and it was nice to know that his boyfriend wasn’t as unaffected as he made them believe. 

“Come here, Obito.”

Obito crawled over to Kakashi on his knees, his hands still bound on his back. Kakashi kissed him, messily, and Obito could taste their strawberry flavored lube and as they separated Obito got an amazing view of the dildo sticking in Minato’s curvy ass. 

Kakashi opened the wire on Obito’s wrist, taking one of his hands and putting it directly on the bulge in his pants. 

“Move.”

Kakashi himself was slowly pulling on the dildo – teasing whimpers out of Minato and Obito was leisurely stroking Kakashi’s clothed cock. They kissed above the blonde man, taking turns with opening him up and they were slowly reaching the point where Obito was short of exploding.

As if he had read his mind, Kakashi pulled the dildo out of the older man with a wet popping sound. Obito was sure, that Minato was already crying at this point – from the sheer pleasure Kakashi had brought him. 

The silver-haired man had denied Minato orgasm after orgasm, hitting his prostate mercilessly and stopping when Minato arched his back beautifully. 

“Lie down on your back, Obito,” Kakashi breathed into his ear, licking a long stripe over Obito’s neck and making him shiver. 

Obito did as told, because how could he not and anticipation was vibrating in his veins. Kakashi himself was standing up, lifting Minato and spreading his legs just to sat him down on Obito’s lap. The Uchiha could feel the wetness on Minato’s thigh, his ass and he had a hard time not bucking up. 

He knew that Kakashi would punish him again for that. 

The older man was nearly melting on Obito’s chest, his swollen lips finding Obito’s for a sloppy kiss and Obito’s fingers were digging into the other man’s hips. He twitched as he felt Kakashi’s slender fingers curling around his cock and seconds later Minato was slowly sinking down on him.  
Dear Kami, and the heavens above. Obito had to close his eyes, had to concentrate on not coming right then and there – 

Kakashi did a fabulous job with preparing their partner. He couldn’t feel a hint of restraint as he slid into Minato and he could tell that Minato enjoyed it as much as he did. As Obito opened his eyes again, he watched as Kakashi shed his pants and kneeled down between their legs. 

“You ready, honey?”

Kakashi’s nose was brushing over Minato’s shoulder, his soft voice a stark contrast to his earlier commands. But as much as Kakashi liked to dominate his boyfriends he always made sure that they were feeling okay and if they wanted to continue. 

“Yes,” Minato whispered breathlessly, his hands gripping onto Obito’s upper arms for leverage. 

Obito felt Kakashi’s cock poking at Minato’s entrance and then he was slowly sliding in, pausing every time Minato so much as twitched a finger. Obito himself was losing his mind beneath them, the feeling of Minato’s hot walls surrounding him and Kakashi’s hot cock pressed against his own nearly too much. 

The three of them let out a deep breath, completely in sync, as Kakashi was finally fully seated inside Minato and Obito watched, a bit mesmerized, how Minato’s long lashes were fluttering, how the flush on his cheeks deepened and how full, swollen lips were stretching into a smile.

“Ka – Kakashi,” Minato whimpered, Obito’s skin getting warm where Minato’s breath was ghosting against it. Kakashi’s fingers were holding Minato’s hips tightly, leaving bruises in their wake and as the silver-haired man finally began to move, Obito couldn’t hold back the string of curses and moans which were slipping from his lips. 

Fucking hell, this was like flying straight up to heaven and Obito never wanted it to stop. 

All he could see was tanned skin and sky-blue eyes filled with passion and lust and love. The only thing Obito could feel was the slide of Kakashi’s cock against his own, the constant pressure making his head spin. Minato’s hot walls were fluttering around them and – 

Minato let out a loud cry as Kakashi hit his prostate and mismatched eyes were pinning Obito on the floor with their intensity. 

“Give him a hand,” Kakashi commanded and what else could Obito do than to surrender to Kakashi’s wish? 

He curled his fingers around Minato’s bobbing cock, stroking it languidly to tease the other man who a wailing mess above him. Sweat was clinging to their naked bodies, mixed with drops of saliva which was slowly dribbling out of Minato’s opened mouth and Obito could feel a familiar tension flaring up inside him. 

He gripped Minato’s cock tighter, the familiar weight in his hands turning him on even more and Kakashi’s thrusts became even more wild. Obito loved every second of it. The older man’s cock twitched in his hand and after a twist of Obito’s wrist Minato spilled himself on Obito’s chest. 

Long spurts of white were painting Obito’s scarred skin and as the blonde man fell down on top of him, his arms too weak to support him, Obito came, too. Minato’s walls were twitching, Obito spurting his load inside him and the slick wetness sent Kakashi over the edge. 

Obito moaned as Kakashi leant over their exhausted boyfriend to bite into Obito’s bottom lip and Obito’s heart was short of exploding in his chest. Happiness, satisfaction and love were filling him to the brim, and he couldn’t help but smile brightly. 

Kakashi was breathing heavily, but he still had their boyfriend’s comfort in mind. Carefully he freed his spent cock, Minato wincing on Obito’s chest. His nails were digging into Obito’s sides painfully, but they all knew that it would just hurt him more the longer they waited. 

Kakashi pressed a kiss on Minato’s shoulder as he lifted him off of Obito’s cock and Obito softly brushed his fingers through blonde locks. He hummed tenderly, trying to soothe the older man, while they waited for Kakashi to bring back a warm washcloth. 

Minato was relaxing, his body fitting over Obito’s just right. The blonde buried his nose into Obito’s neck and both of them enjoyed Kakashi’s aftercare. The young ANBU agent was always careful to not hurt them further and to make them as comfortable as they could be. 

“You want to take a nap?” Kakashi asked Minato, his fingers tenderly brushing over the man’s collarbones. Minato’s eyes were half-lidded and he nodded shakily. Kakashi lifted him up, carrying him into the bedroom and Obito was once again fascinated by Kakashi’s strength. 

He followed his lovers, a pleased hum vibrating deep inside him as Kakashi pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth and he took his respective sleeping spot on Kakashi’s left side. Minato was lying on Kakashi’s right and both of them buried themselves into Kakashi’s sides. 

It was Obito’s favorite place on earth. Soft kisses were exchanged, Kakashi’s minty, salty smell invading Obito’s nostrils and it didn’t need long before all three of them were deeply asleep, the setting sun shining on their tangled limbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
